


As We Dance

by HellaWeasels (hysteron_proteron)



Series: the BDSM AU no one asked for but by god they're getting anyway [1]
Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/HellaWeasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets what he asks for. (high school flashback.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Dance

"C'mon man, just hit me," Sammy pleads.

"I don't know, Sammy, I'm not really a Dom," Alex answers, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands.

"Yeah but none of the female Doms want anything to do with me."

"Well, you could try a male one. You just wanna get hit, yeah? Shouldn't be too hard to find somebody to whale on you," Alex says, laughing.

"Hey, you're right. You know anyone on the football team for me?"

Alex thinks over his teammates and immediately discounts Jack -watersports- and Tim -raceplay- and Jimmy - who had a forced fem slant so hard he made people call him Princess Kickypants.

"Maybe Kevin? He's got a _major_ oral fix slant so he might be willing to do whatever the hell you want if you let him suck you off."

"Yeah! Thanks, Alex! You're a real pal!"

***

Sammy walks up to Kevin, the guy's shaggy blond hair glinting in the sun.

"Heya, Kevin. I'm Sammy, Alex's best friend? He said you'd be down for a scene?"

"Yeah, I'd be down for doing a scene. You got a Dom already?"

"No, man, I'm single."

"Great. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I figured I'd let you suck me off and then you can beat me til I'm bruised."

"Uh-huh. And what's in it for me?"

"Uh, you get to suck my dick?"

Kevin laughs. "Yeah, I got that, dumbass. I may have an oral slant but I need more than just that. Shit, do you know how many dicks I've sucked this fucking year?"

Sammy thinks for a second. "Uh, my dick leans to the right?"

"All right that works. So suck you til you come or what?"

Sammy shakes his head. "No, no, I gotta get pain to come, man."

"Gotcha."

Sammy wriggles a little and blurts out. "My dad's gonna be gone this weekend. You wanna come over?"

"Sure."

***

Sammy waits at his door, bouncing on the balls of his feet, throwing it open when he hears a knock.

"Hi, Kevin! Come in, I cleaned up my room; we can do it in there."

Kevin nods, walking in and following Sammy into his bedroom.

"What's your safeword?"

"Moran."

Kevin raises an eyebrow at that but shrugs. "All right. Mine's usually sassafras but that might have some issues so I'm gonna use Rose."

"All right! Do you want to start now or--?"

Kevin reaches out and pulls down Sammy's pants, revealing a wet spot on his boxers. "Well, seems like someone's eager, huh?"

"Yeah," Sammy breathes out. "Do-do I sit down?"

"Nah," Kevin answers, sinking to his knees and mouthing at Sammy's dick, grinning when it starts to rise. "Oh that is _so_ cool." He pulls off and looks up. "So, how do you work? You need pain, yeah, but, like, how much?"

"Uh," Sammy starts, thinking back to fantasies of welts blooming on his skin and marks over every inch. "Maybe just, like squeeze my hips really hard? I like getting marks."

"Kay." Kevin tugs his underwear down, beaming when his dick pops free and immediately places his mouth on it, sucking Sammy down to the base.

Sammy groans. " _Nnrgh_. Can you--?"

Kevin nods around him and reaches his hands up to grab at Sammy's hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh.

Sammy lets out a gasp and thrusts his hips, gasping when he hears Kevin making noise. "Oh jeez, I am so sorry, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Kevin pulls off with a soft 'pop' and laughs. Sammy's face falls a bit but the steady squeeze on his thighs gives him some comfort.

"Relax, man. I'm not laughing at you. Being a little rough comes with the territory. I don't mind."

"Oh. Oh! Okay, so I-can you-um-keep going please?"

Kevin flashes him a grin and dives down, gripping his hips hard and Sammy starts to thrust a little more, conscious of how wet and hot Kevin's mouth is around him, his tongue swirling around the skin and Sammy gets a bit lost in the utter _sensation_ of it, startling when a loud slap echoes through the room. He glances down to find a handprint blossoming against his thigh and he lets out a groan, trailing his fingers along the mark, pressing down. It won't bruise, he knows, but the little jolt that goes through him makes him a little giddy anyway. Sammy groans when Kevin rears back his hand and slaps his thigh again and his groans quickly turn into soft giggles as Kevin smacks him again and again, alternating thighs with each loud slap.

Sammy finally shudders and comes, flooding Kevin's mouth with warm salty come. He glances down to see him pull back and swallow, darting back to lick at the head, catching every last drop.

"Wha' 'bout you?" he slurs, legs all wobbly and his skin tingling.

Kevin smiles at him, guiding him to the bed. "I'm fine. I don't really like getting off with a partner; s'better when I'm alone. Speaking, you gonna be okay? I know some subs really like aftercare so I could, like, cuddle you or some shit?"

Sammy lolls his head, grinning dopily at him. "Maybe water or somethin'? I dunno, doing this kinda stuff with somebody is a lot diff'rent than doin' by yourself."

Kevin nods, pulling his pants back on. "Yeah, it is. I'll go get you your water then, I think I saw a bathroom somewhere here."

"S'down the hall, t'your right," Sammy mumbles, pressing his fingertips into the marks and giggling.

Kevin comes back to the bedroom, a plastic solo cup full of water in his hand and he sets it gingerly on Sammy's nightstand and gently tugs Sammy into a sitting position.  
"How you doing? Think you can hold this? I don't really have an infantilization slant so I really hope you can."

Sammy nods, taking messy loud gulps from the cup, water splashing and dripping down his chin and he finishes the cup, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So, you, uh, wanna do this again sometime?" he asks, fingers worrying the cup's rim.

"Sure. It _was_ pretty fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Slantverse by gala_apples and theletterelle.


End file.
